Melting Ice
by Lightning01010
Summary: When Aang disappeared it through the world out of balance. Now, Fifty years later there is a full blown ice age but will our favorite water tribe siblings stop it?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the last airbender nor do i make any money off it. I thought i would take a break on AoA( Age of Air Still going to continue just a little blocked on when else to do) that and the idea popped in while randomly thinking. Thank you for taking your time to read this.

* * *

Water, Earth, Fire, Air Long ago there was an ancient warrior that could bend all these element but a fifty years ago he just, disappeared shortly after his disappearance the world was through out of balance causing an ice age... My name is Katara and I am a waterbender of the southern water kingdom and I have a brother named Sokka he doesn't approve of my water bending though but he likes it now that our grandfather trained me he seemed to enjoy not getting wet. As the ice age started new types of architecture was started, and the southern water tribe is the biggest city in the world and it is ruled by my grandfather King Paku. I guess you could call me a princess but I don't like formalities. Today a ton of sage's water along with me will be going to the glowing mountains to show our respect to the Spirits. To make sure that the princess was protected, so my dad sent along the prince. The reason my people call it the glowing mountains is because nobody know how it formed it just happened over night...As we Made our way to the mountain Sokka kept complaining about the sled making him nauseous, and it didn't help that his servants kept feeding him. In order to make the ride faster I helped all the waterbenders propel our sled to our destination. As we approached the gigantic glowing mountain range I noticed that there was a walk way going inside i leaned over and asked "Are we going into that cave?

As he looked over to where I was pointing he answered "You know I never realized that was their...Maybe we can check it out when we're done." Over the next few hours the sages along with me and Sokka meditated and prayed to the spirits. After we finished we made our way into the cave upon entering we saw outlines of people but when we got close enough to check the shadows they faded away "This is nothing i expected it to be" the sage stammered

"Common lets continue i want to find what's in this cave" Sokka said taking control as he lead the way farther into the cave the shadows would sometimes point the way. After what seemed like hours of constantly going up narrow paths the Outlines would become clearer until it was a very old man meditating. As we approached him he smiled.

"Ah. Lord, Lady, Sages pleasure to see you...I see you found the entrance fine it took a lot of power and years for me and the others to do so."

This ticked off the Sage "You cannot do this! This is Sacred Ground made for worshiping the spirits."

The Old man laughed at that sentence. "Can I be here? Yes! Is this place Sacred? Maybe in some sort of way."

"I told you cannot be here!" he got into his fighting stance but the old man faded away appearing behind him when the sage was eye to eye level with the old man he touched his forehead with a glow so bright for anybody to see was going on the sage fell to a bow. "I am sorry... My lord... What is that you need to send for us?" the sage questioned.

"I will open that wall, and you must break the sphere behind it."

"Yes Avatar Roku" the sage said humbly and with that Roku Faded away and the wall behind him opened revealing a gigantic glowing sphere. As we go closer to the sphere it glowed even brighter revealing that there was somebody inside.

"There's somebody inside there!" Katara screamed grabbing Sokka's trusty boomerang and running up to the Sphere and started to hit it.

"Katara Wait!" Sokka yelled after her but it was too late a gust of air hit everybody in the chamber letting out a beam of light. Then all the shadows from inside the mountain rushed to the beam and every time a shadow went into the beam a blue ring was sent across the land after the beam died down. Finally when the beam died down Sokka questioned "Is every one alright?" looking around "Katara"

"I'm good"

"Olaf?"

The sage just grunted in response.

"That's about everybody" Sokka announced but was cut off by

"What about me?" a strange voice came from the wreckage of the now broken sphere.

"Who are you? Come Out With Your Hands in the Air...SURRENDER!" Sokka yelled.

"Doubt the YOU could capture me but i will do as you say..." Then a bold young man with arrow tattoos and red and orange clothes stepped out of the sphere "What is the meaning of this? Are you Bandits?" the Young man questioned.

"Why were you in that sphere? And who are you."

"I don't. How far are we from the Southern Water tribe" he stared at the royal siblings with a confused look.

"There hasn't been a Southern Water Tribe in forty years." Sokka finally spoke up

Now he had an extremely confused look "Impossible I've only been gone for a day." Then there was a load groan from inside the sphere "Appa!" he ran back inside the sphere. As we watched him came out with a large bison with an arrow on its head "I'm sorry about this but I have to go see Prince Paku."

"WAIT" I screamed he stopped "we can take you to him. He's our grandfather."

"No he can't be he's only 18" He argued

"You still haven't answered our first question. Who are you" Sokka butted in.

"you don't know who I am?" He questioned "I'm Avatar Aang. Now can I see Prince Paku?"

"Yea. Common"

* * *

**BACK AT THE ICE PALACE**

"My liege...Did you see that?"

"Yes squire. Send for my father"

the squire bowed as low as he could "Will do Prince Hakoda"

As the squire left Hakoda looked back to mountains that weren't glowing anymore sighing to himself he muttered "I really hope you two had a reason for that..." he stood and watched the mountain he heard his father enter his room. "Hello father did you see what happened to the mountains?"

"Yes son but not to worry we will get to the bottom of this when they get back, but we must get ready the Fire Lord and his two sons will be arriving shortly." As Hakoda turned to his father

"Yes sir." After they both were presentable the father and son got into a carriage-sled pulled by polarbeardogs. As they reached the lowest ring of the massive city to were the royal harbor was. Upon arriving a slightly large steam ship appeared in the distance when it finally docked a jolly slightly aged man came out of it followed by two young men when the man reached Paku they hugged.

"I guess you didn't forget Iroh?" Paku asked

"How could I forget our best friends disappearance anniversary." Iroh looked around "By chance do you know were Bumi or Gyotso is?"

"Bumi might be coming by under ground. Gyotso will most definitely be coming by bison. So Iroh are these the kids you've been talking about?" Paku questioned

"Ah yes. My oldest Lu Ten(Luten how do you write it?please tell me) and my youngest Zuko" Both rolled their eyes and looking around.

Then there was a loud sound as if earth was breaking and then a loud ping as if somebody was trapped under the ice Paku sighed "Same old Bumi" and melted the ice.

'snort'"You know it!"'snort' said the man crawling out of the hole "Hey Paku where's your grand children"

"I don't know but it might have to do with THAT." pointing to the not glowing mountains

Bumi chuckled "Their in big trouble aren't they?"

"You bet" Paku said "They better have a good explanation...So lets get you to the palace." As they all got into the carriage they reminisced about the times they had with their friend Hakoda never got this he didn't understand who they were talking about, and his dad never really talked liked to talk about this 'Aang' guy and it was very rare did his come around except for this around this week. As they reached the palace Paku ordered the servants to take the luggage to the rightful their rightful rooms. After the servants were gone with the luggage Paku led them into a dinning chamber where they toasted many times to that 'Aang' guy. Right when the Royal Siblings arrived to the Palace Bumi had gotten into the cactus juice cellar and Iroh was sipping on some Jasmin tea Paku on the other hand was drinking water and silently waiting for his grand children. After a hour and a half a massive sled pulled in behind the palace did he finally look angry when the siblings came up to him did he explode "What in the spirits happen over there?"

"We fou-" Sokka tried to explain.

"I don't care what you found. Now tell me exactly what happened to make the mountains stop glowing?" but Sokka didn't get to tell his story the young man arrived on his bison. When the you man hopped off his bison Paku looked like he'd seen a ghost and said "BUMI!DID YOU SPIKE MY DRINK?"

Bumi poked his head out, but when he saw Aang he looked like Paku muttering "Wow this is some REALLY good cactus juice..."

Iroh walked out glaring at everybody "What with all the commotion can't a weary man have tea in peace?" once he saw Aang "Bumi! You better have not spiked us again"

Bumi looked at both and chuckled."Because that would be bad?"

"Bumi just be quiet" Paku shouted then looking over to the young man "Is that you Aang?"

Aang nodded "Man you guys have aged how long has it been?" he questioned

"Fifty years" all three elders said in unison.

* * *

Thank for reading Chapter two will come out soon I hope.


End file.
